Stories: Ocean Invaders 2.0
Story Written by: Redfork2000 & PeaVZ108 Plot It's been a long time since Captain Red Shell has been away. The gang can only wonder what he's up to. However, now he has returned! But this might prove to be more problematic than the gang expected. Captain Red Shell is pursuing an old vengeance of his. With more allies than ever on his side, it'll take more than two unicorns to take down Captain Red Shell's army this time! Cast * Captain Red Shell * Gary Guppy * Starry Starfish * Blowy Blowfish * Eddie the Eel * Goldy the Goldfish * Calamara * Red Fork * Blue Ocean * Lemon Glass * Black Gem * Blast * Alice * Tommy * Ace * Boom/Opposite Blast * Electra * Blade * Scorch * Green Shadow * Bonk Choy * Re-Peat Moss * Starcade * Test Subject Blue * Pink Angel * Kyoji * Akasha * Takeshi * Sasuke * Sakura * The Gemstones * Captain Snap Jaws * Red Spoon Story It's a quite day in the Crab Empire. Inside the palace, there is a dark room. On one wall of the room, there's many pictures connected with red threads. In those pictures, there are members of the Locked Room Gang, different crab soldiers, different villains the gang has confronted up to this point, and a big picture of a humanoid silhouette with a question mark on it, with the words written: "WHO DID IT?" Captain Red Shell is seen in the room, connecting a few more photos with the red threads. * Captain Red Shell: I'm getting closer to finding out who is responsible for this crime. Once I find out who it was, I will fulfill my promise, and make sure they pay for what they have done. Suddenly, Captain Red Shell hears someone come into the room. He places a curtain to cover the photos and red threads on the wall, as he sees Coconut Crab enter the room. * Captain Red Shell: Oh, it's you, Coconut Crab. * Coconut Crab: Captain, I know how important it is for you to find the culprit, but haven't we been investigating for long enough? * Captain Red Shell: Of course not. We're getting closer to discover who is responsible for this atrocity. I can feel it. * Coconut Crab: Well... I did happen to stumble across a clue. You might want to see it, captain. * Captain Red Shell: Really? Coconut Crab leads Captain Red Shell to a dark cave underneath the shore. * Captain Red Shell: This is where it happened... But where is the clue? * Coconut Crab: Over here, captain. Coconut Crab lifts a rock, and reveals an old cap. Captain Red Shell grabs the cap, and sees that there's still a bit of hair in it. * Captain Red Shell: Good job, Coconut Crab! This cap must have been left here by whoever was responsible of the captain's death! * Coconut Crab: Let's go check the hair in the DNA scanner! Captain Red Shell and Coconut Crab go back to the palace, where they find Starry. * Coconut Crab: Starry, do you know where the DNA scanner is? * Starry: Yeah, but why do you need it? * Captain Red Shell: I need to figure out who this hair belongs to. * Starry: Got it! Starry turns on the DNA scanner. Captain Red Shell then deposits the hair inside the machine. After the machine finishes scanning, it gives the final result. The hair belongs to... Blast!? * Starry: Blast? How did his hair get there? * Coconut Crab: Blast? But, why would he have done such a thing? * Captain Red Shell: It all makes sense now. I can't believe I didn't see it. * Starry: See what? * Captain Red Shell: Witnesses say a teenager was seen in that cave when the captain was killed. It still doesn't explain why Blast would do it, though... * Coconut Crab: If I remember correctly, your attack on the coasts of Peachwood caused Blast and Ace to be separated from each other. Could it have been Blast's way of finding revenge for that? * Captain Red Shell: I don't know. But don't worry. I'll figure out why he did it before returning him the favor. To think I always thought of him as an innocent child. But I guess it's just like the good captain said: those who seem the most innocent are always the ones who hide dark secrets inside them. * Starry: What's the plan now, captain? * Captain Red Shell: Now that we know who did this, it's time to make sure he pays for his actions. *''pins a photo of Blast in the center of his wall of photos* Get ready Blast. I don't know what crossed your mind when you did this, but believe me, that once this has ended, you'll regret the damage you have done. ''Captain Red Shell takes out his sword, and stabs the photo with it. Captain Red Shell seems very upset. * Captain Red Shell: Call all our allies. We have a mission. * Coconut Crab: Yes, captain! * Captain Red Shell: Knowing the gang, they won't let me get to Blast that easily. We'll need as much support as possible. It's the only way we'll be able to get through the gang and get Blast. Captain Red Shell leaves the room with his sidekicks. The photo of Blast is now seen slashed in half. Meanwhile, in Echo Creek, the gang is going towards Red Spoon's restaurant for breakfast. * Bonk Choy: Oh boy, I'm getting hungry! * Green Shadow: Me too. But try not to eat too much this time, alright? * Bonk Choy: Alright. * Re-Peat Moss: Where's Red Spoon? * Blue Ocean: Knowing him, he's already working at his restaurant. * Red Fork: We'll see him when we get there. * Bonk Choy: Oh, there it is! Bonk Choy runs excitedly to Red Spoon's restaurant. * Bonk Choy: Red Spoon, we're here! * Red Spoon: Hello guys. It's nice to see you again. * Bonk Choy: Hi, Red Spoon! Can I have everything on the menu? * Green Shadow: Bonk Choy? * Bonk Choy: Oh yeah. * Green Shadow: We'll make our orders inside. * Red Spoon: Sure, go ahead inside... However, the conversation is suddenly interrupted by the sound of people yelling. The gang looks at the streets, and they see lots of people running in panic. They're coming from the coast area. * Sean Sapphire: I hear screams from the coast! * Green Shadow: The coast? * Sean Sapphire: It must be Captain Blowhole again, we must stop him! * Red Fork: Let's go! * Blast: Sorry Red Spoon, we'll be back as soon as we've solved this. * Red Spoon: No problem. Go ahead, Locked Room Gang. You can do this. I'll stay here at my restaurant offering tea to the citizens to help calm them down. * Sean Sapphire: Look out, Captain Blowhole! We're coming for you! The gang goes to the coast area. Surprisingly, they see no signs of Captain Blowhole anywhere. Instead, what they see is a large pirate ship approaching, full of crab soldiers. * Sean Sapphire: The Crab Empire?! * Gary Garnet: So they have been secretly plotting to attack us? Now that makes sense why we haven't seen Captain Red Shell after all these years. * Red Ruby: So he's going to attack us just like you all once did? What has the Locked Room Gang become? * Boom: Shut up, no one wants to hear your complaints. * Red Ruby: No one wants to hear yours either. * Blast: This is weird. Why is Captain Red Shell doing this? * Green Shadow: Also, didn't he learn his lesson the last time he did this? * Starcade: It's like Nitro Mania all over again, only with crabs and sea creatures. * Blue Ocean: Yeah... though at least I'm sure he didn't fall for fake evidence. * Red Fork: Blue Ocean, not now. * Blue Ocean: Sorry. * Red Fork: Fortunately, Blue Ocean and I have already defeated him once. We can do it again! * Blue Ocean: I guess we could give it a shot. Red Fork and Blue Ocean try to get to Captain Red Shell's ship, but before they can get anywhere near it, Eddie the Eel pops out of the water and electrocutes both of them. * Blue Ocean: *''burnt black and with pointy hair* Ouch... * Red Fork: *''burnt black and with pointy hair* ''No good... * Eddie the Eel: Nobody gets past Eddie the Eel! * Red Ruby: Oh yeah? We'll see! ''Red Ruby takes out a can of chili beans. However, he remembers that Eddie the Eel can be bribed by food and throws the can of chili beans at Eddie the Eel instead. * Eddie the Eel: I'll get it! Eddie the Eel grabs the can, opens it and eats the chili beans. He now looks happy and full. * Eddie the Eel: Thanks for the meal. * Blast: So, can we pass now? * Eddie the Eel: Sure, go ahead. *''swims away*'' * Toby Topaz: For sure, I thought he would recklessly throw a dynamite stick or something. * Red Ruby: I told you, no more recklessness. I learnt my lesson ever since the Snow-Bot incident. * Electra: Well, maybe he's not a lost cause after all. * Boom: "Maybe". * Red Ruby: I heard that! * Blue Ocean: Let's just go stop Captain Red Shell, ok? * Red Fork: Let's go! * Sean Sapphire: Did you just say Captain Red Shell? No...this can't be! * Red Ruby: Well, I'm sorry Sean, but he's clearly a traitor now. * Sean Sapphire: He isn't! He's a respectable captain, not a crazed maniac! * Green Shadow: Alright, enough arguing and let's just go stop him first. * Blast: You're right! However, before the gang can go anywhere near the ship, they see a large cannon pointing towards the coast from the ship. * Captain Red Shell: Fire! The cannons fire, but not cannon balls. Crab soldiers are fired from the cannon with parachutes. They land on the coast, with swords and shields, ready to fight. * Red Ruby: Well, Sean, get my point now? * Sean Sapphire: Yes, I do. Although why Captain Red Shell is attacking us, I still am not sure. But it looks like we have no choice but to fight his forces! *draws his sword* * Crab Soldier #6: To the city! The crab soldiers ignore the gang, and simply run into Echo Creek. * Alice: Uh oh... they're going to attack Echo Creek! What do we do? (Under Construction) Category:Stories Category:Stories by Redfork2000